


Guyota

by Gayhawk_Guyhawk



Category: Transformers: Victory
Genre: Creampie, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Flexibility, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Fingering (Transformers), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayhawk_Guyhawk/pseuds/Gayhawk_Guyhawk
Summary: Guyhawk fulfills part of his bucket list when Iota makes a terrible mistake and wonderful decision.~I am learning Ao3 please bear with me.I’m also not used to actual story writing.This is just self indulgent shit betwee Guyhawk and my OCNewest Chapter: Knocked Down and Pegged
Relationships: Guyhawk/Iota (OC), Guyota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gayhawk’s Guyhawk Fics





	1. Knocked Down and Pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guyhawk fulfills part of his bucket list when Iota makes a terrible mistake and wonderful decision.
> 
> Ft: Public Humiliation/Sex, Rough, Creampie, Cumshot, Blowjob

It is in the middle of a battle between Decepticons and Autobots when Iota makes the best decision and worst mistake he’s ever made.

He is fighting Guyhawk hand to hand, when he makes the mistake. Stupid pretty Guyhawk, with his dumb perfect face, his gorgeous fucking lips and his cocky smirk- wait why was he smirking?

Guyhawk takes advantage of Iota’s distracted state by slamming the Autobot into the ground. He pins his arms up and presses his forearm into Iota’s throat, and his knee is just above the smaller mech’s crotch. Iota gasps for air, face flushing. “G-get off of me!”

“I dunno little Autobot, you look like you’re enjoying this~” Guyhawk purrs, pressing his shin against Iota’s modesty panels.

Iota nervously looks around for someone, but they were a little too far. He whimpers softly, spinal strut arching against the Decepticon.

Guyhawk leans in and whispers huskily into his audial. “Open your panels. I’m going to fuck your Autobot cunt right here for anyone to see.”

Iota swallows nervously, not confident in his words now. That’s when he makes his best decision. He snaps his panel back.

Guyhawk purrs, using his knees to pin Iota’s legs open. There’s the sound of a spike pressurizing, and then Iota can feel his thick spike rub against his valve. He swallows and whimpers, as Guyhawk wasn’t about to prep him. “You’re fucking soaked,” the pink Decepticon points out, pressing his arm harder against Iota’s throat. Iota’s helm spins, choking on a moan.  
Guyhawk completely cuts off his airflow (Aside from his vents) as he presses his spike inside.

Iota’s optics shut off as he’s stretched wide around Guyhawk. He lurches a little as he tries to moan, his mouth dropping open and his vents spewing steam.

Guyhawk slowly lifts his arm off Iota’s throat as he pushes halfway inside. The scooter coughs and chokes on a moan. 

“You Autobots think you’re tough shit, but as soon as a big Decepticon shoves his dick in you, you’re just a submissive little whore,” Guyhawk sneers. Iota shudders and wheezes.

Guyhawk forces the rest of the way in, making Iota cry out and writhe, his optics flaring back on. His sensors all focus on two things: The cock inside him, and the husky voice in his audial. 

“S- you’re big!” Iota finally exvents.

Guyhawk scoffs. “I’m a jet, you’re some puny little land vehicle, of course I’m fucking big.” He starts thrusting harshly, not caring if he hurt him.

Iota whines in reply and cries out again. To shut him up, Guyhawk harshly claims his lips in a kiss. Iota moans and submits, letting Guyhawk bite his lips and shove his glossa down his throat.

Guyhawk was rough, but he was fucking amazing.

Iota could feel each and every time Guyhawk’s spike slammed into his ceiling node, mewling as a result. He was putty in Guyhawk’s servos. So much so that Guyhawk releases his servos to harshly grope Iota’s ass and chest, clawing up the paint.

Iota clings to Guyhawk, trembling as he approaches climax. 

“You gonna cum, bitch? You gonna cum from a big Decepticon dick fucking your sopping wet cunt?” Guyhawk growls. 

Iota whines an affirmative, and shortly after does he follow through, his screams of pleasure muted by those perfect fucking lips. Iota’s walls clamp down on Guyhawk, who continues to pound into him for another minute. Then the con stills, and warmth floods inside Iota. He gasps and arches, his fans roaring louder than ever before. 

“You liked that, you dirty whore,” Guyhawk spits. Iota nods shyly, trying to get his optics to focus. 

Guyhawk makes a noise of disgust and pulls out, grabbing Iota’s helm and bringing him close. He is delighted to find that the Autobot easily bends to his spike, despite his thighs framing Guyhawk’s waist. The Con loved a flexible mech.

Guyhawk forces Iota down on his spike, fucking his throat immediately. The scooter gags but doesn’t pull back. If anything, he seems even more eager because of it.

“Aren’t you tired of kissing your superior’s asses when you could just be my little cocksucker?” Guyhawk coos, watching Iota’s optics roll back in his helm. 

The Decepticon abuses Iota’s throat for a good while before he pulls the weak Autobot’s helm off of him, thick globs of transfluid streaking across Iota’s face. The scooter moans softly as he’s released, too weak to do anything as Guyhawk stands up and dusts himself off, tucking his spike away.

Iota looks a proper mess with his wrecked valve and transfluid on his face. “T-take me with you...” he whispers.

“What?” Guyhawk looks down at him.

“Take me with you,” Iota pleads.

Guyhawk thinks a bit before he shrugs and picks up Iota under his arm. This puts the scooter’s creampied valve on display for anyone behind Guyhawk to see, which would be the Autobots as he heads over to their shuttle.


	2. Knocked Down and Pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft: Mirror Sex, Squirting, Iota’s flexibility, Begging

Guyhawk sat in front of the mirror, with Iota folded in half against him, the scooter’s knees up by their helms. Iota’s arms were in front of his thighs, and they looped past his calves to reach back and hold onto Guyhawk, whose arms framed Iota’s hips to touch his valve.

Guyhawk spreads Iota’s valve lips in front of the mirror, allowing them both to watch his entrance clench and drool slick onto the floor. “You’re so eager for me, and I’ve barely even touched your slutty cunt,” Guyhawk purrs in Iota’s audial. 

Iota whines in his throat, shivering and clenching his valve again.

Guyhawk slides the two clawed- not sharp, just pointed- digit over Iota’s clit in a teasing circle, before sliding down and into his valve. Iota’s breathing increases, and his valve makes a filthy squelch as it pulses around the invading digits. Iota’s optics are locked on the reflection.

“You’re soaked for me, and all I’ve done is fold you like origami and touch you for five seconds,” Guyhawk says with mildly annoyed tone, curling his digits inside Iota to press against his g-node. Iota moans his lover’s name, bucking his hips as best as he can. Guyhawk chuckles and drags his digits out to spread his lips, causing Iota’s valve to make a filthy wet noise as it twitches.

“You’re a fucking slut,” Guyhawk orders. 

Iota whines and clenches his valve again. “I’m a f-fucking slut,” he repeats.

“Do you want my cock?” Guyhawk asks, slowly pushing his digits back inside to rub his g-node.

“P-please sir, I want your cock,” Iota whimpers.

“You want my cock? Where? How? Tell me more, cockslut,” Guyhawk coos in his audial, making Iota keen and squirm.

“Please sir, pound my whore pussy with your big cock!” Iota blurts out, cheeks red. “U-use my cunt for its only purpose!”

Guyhawk smirks and removes his digits. He uses his servos on Iota’s thighs to lift the scooter up, sliding his thick spike through Iota’s aft crack and over his labia. He was as thick as Iota’s fist. He uses his spike to tease Iota’s clit.

“P-please- fuck my pussy- fill me with your cock and seed-“ Iota pleads. Guyhawk bites Iota’s neck as he slides his spike into the smaller bot’s valve. Iota moans loudly and deeply and long, optics rolling up into his helm as he’s spread wide around Guyhawk’s warm phallus.

Upon seeing his optics roll back, Guyhawk stills and grabs Iota’s chin. “You’re not looking, bitch,” he growls. Iota groans and his optics slowly return to normal, gazing into the mirror. “S-sorry, sir...”

“There you go, whore.” He continues sinking into Iota, who struggles to keep looking. He mewls as Guyhawk presses hard against his g-node from the angle. “I can feel your whore hole trying to suck my cock in deeper,” Guyhawk whispers.

Iota moans and nods. “P-please fuck me hard and deep, sir!”

Guyhawk licks the bitemark he had left earlier. “More.”

Iota swallows. “P-please pound this cumdump’s hole?” he squeaks.

Guyhawk chuckles and suddenly starts bouncing Iota hard on his spike, slamming his g-node repeatedly. Iota chokes on a moan, arching his back as best as he can. He’s barely able to focus his optics on the mirror, watching that huge cock spear his dripping valve open, accompanied by wet slaps, Iota’s drooling mewls and whines, and Guyhawks panted groans and dirty talk.

It doesn’t take long for Iota to start babbling about being close. “Fuck- fuuuuu- Sirrrr~!! I- Can I cum sir- pleasepleaseplease sir- I’m gonna- please-“ 

“Go ahead, whore,” Guyhawk sighs, not as close as Iota was.

“Thank you sir~!” Iota cries out. Guyhawk pulls out as Iota overloads. The scooter writhes and jerks as his valve squirts slick all over the mirror. Guyhawk starts pounding him again as the squirt lessens, making Iota cry out and squirt more. Guyhawk doesn’t stop until he slams deep into Iota and unloads. Iota screams his name and squirts again, optics rolling back and mouth hanging open as his valve cycles down on Guyhawk, drawing the warrior’s seed in deeper. 

When Iota finally returns to reality, Guyhawk’s first comment is “Didn’t know you could squirt.”

Iota chuckles softly. “N-neither did I. You’re amazing.”

“Oh I know,” Guyhawk hums.


End file.
